Hablo con la lluvia
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. Basado en el manga. Shaoran se da cuenta de que la lluvia a veces es buena para aliviar el dolor del corazón. De un corazón que alguien ha perdido.


¡Hola a todos! Es el primer fic que me animo a compartir, sus comentarios me harán mejorar como escritora, porfavor compartalos conmigo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aquí se presentan son propiedad de Clamp. Y desgraciadamente no existe Shaoran en el mundo real. Sin más que decir disfruten de la historia

* * *

Squash, pat, pat, pat. Estos eran los ruidos que se oigan mientras la figura de un joven avanzaba entre la lluvia. Eso y las mismísimas gotas de agua arreciendo contra el pavimento.

Shaoran simplemente no había podido soportar estar un segundo más bajo esa fría mirada. Sakura era todo para él, era su "persona más importante" y cuando vio como se desbarataban las alas de su alma en millones de plumas quería desaparecer con las mismas, por eso cuando le dijeron que ella seguía viva era como devolverle el alma al cuerpo. Pero los ojos verdes de Sakura ya no tenían brillo, ya no había nada dentro de ellos, eran como dos esmeraldas incrustadas en piedra: frías y vacías.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos todavía quedaba esperanza en él, la esperanza de que su viaje fuera solo un sueño creado por su imaginación, la cruel imaginación que le estaba arrancando el corazón, poco a poco con cada palabra de ese "¿Quién eres tú?" que le había dicho el verlo a su lado.

Le resultaba increíble que después de todo... pero ese era "el sueño que había acabado" por lo menos para el.

Ya no se trataba de sortear el hecho de que era _**su **_"princesa", o sortear sus propios sentimientos que se desbocaban cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con esa sonrisa, ahora simplemente se encontraba un hueco en ese lugar, acompañado de incertidumbre infinita.

Para el era entendible el precio que había pagado, pero nunca fue tan real como cuando vio esa mirada; la mirada que detenía su corazón ahora lo atravesaba con una espada de hielo hecha de indiferencia. Era como si en el mundo (o en varios mundos como había dicho la bruja) el tiempo y espacio se hubieran hecho denso y no le dejaran respirar.

Pero aun tenia que vencer esa realidad y con la herida en el pecho abierta responder a la pregunta que le había hecho. No entendía de donde había sacado el aplomo como para levantar la mirada y contestarle, verla a los ojos era como estar dentro de un sueño que se tornaba pesadilla de repente.

Y sonrío. Sonrío lo mejor que pudo mientras le explicaba todo lo que podía, hasta que ella le inquirió con los ojos un no muy resuelto "¿nos conocemos de antes?".

¿Cómo explicarle a la persona que amas que debe amarte pero que no puede hacerlo?. Era ilógico por que no solo era explicarle eso, era explicar que la persona que quería protegerte y cuidarte por la eternidad paso a ser un completo desconocido.

Si no hubiera sido por Fye, Kurogane, y Mokona se habría desmoronado en el sitio donde estaba a su lado. Donde siempre estaría a su lado.

Gracias a eso tuvo tiempo de correr y llegar al centro de la lluvia , de la tormenta, del fuego. Quería gritar de rabia y dolor, patear el pavimento hasta reducirlo a tierra, desgarrarse físicamente en mil pedazos como ahora lo hacía su corazón y que todo acabará allí. Pero no podía. Solo se hundía en silencio mientras el agua lo empapaba, el agua que caía del cielo y la que salía de su corazón y resbalaba por sus mejillas. Las palabras, los gritos, todo estaba atorado en su dolor.

Hablaría con la lluvia solo y silenciosamente; solo a ella le diría todo lo que sentía por esta vez, aunque sus músculos le impidieran derrumbarse. La lluvia sabía mucho de estas cosas de amantes caídos en desgracia, de alegría y de dolor tan infinito como las estrellas de la noche.

De repente Shaoran vio a su Kudan* y lo acaricio. El fuego de su corazón le permitiría seguir adelante y lograr recuperarla, a ella y a los preciosos recuerdos de los momentos entre los dos. Aun si el no apareciera en esos preciosos momentos la protegería, porque era su corazón el que amaba, y por eso se esforzaría.

Cruzaría el espacio, el tiempo, infinitas dimensiones , hasta la eternidad para que fuera ella misma.

Su cuerpo se congelaba con cada gota helada de lluvia que le atravesaba, pero su corazón ardía y cada gota le hacía crecer su determinación de continuar el viaje dentro de esa pesadilla hasta que despertara a la sencilla realidad de nuevo.

Y sería la lluvia la testigo de su silenciosa promesa selladas con las lagrimas de su destrozado corazón. Aun si no quedaba ninguna esperanza estaba el para protegerla. Eso le decía a la lluvia, sería su secreto, ahora el era agua, era viento.

Y la lluvia esperaría, como había esperado a tantos otros a que le cumpliera con la promesa de seguir adelante.

* * *

Nota: *Reyearth es el Mashin que sale en Magic Knight Reyeart(propiedad de Lucy/Hikaru) y el "Kudan" de Shaoran en este mundo .

¡Muchas gracias por leer esta historia! Nos leemos luego.


End file.
